My husband is a fox
by lYmli
Summary: Sasuke es la burla de todo el reino por tener un zorro fenómeno como esposo, lo que nadie sabe es que el zorro en realidad es un hermoso joven rubio, ojos azules, piel perlada... llamado Naruto. Sasunaru shonen ai AU
1. Capítulo 1: Looking for the perfect brid

**My husband is a fox.**

**Capítulo 1: Looking for the perfect bride.**

Había una vez en un reino muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy y muy, pero demasiado muy lejano, gobernado por la reina Mikoto y sus tres hijos: Itachi, Sasuke y Sai.

Los tres hermanos eran los más deseados, buen mozos, atléticos, guapos, sexys, rompecorazones, inteligentes y talentosos. Nunca perdían tiempo en competir entre ellos para ver quién era el mejor.

- Madre, ¿nos mandaste a llamar? - Preguntó Itachi entrando con Sasuke y Sai detrás.

- Sí mis queridos hijos - dijo ella desde el trono. - Quiero tener nietos n_n

Los tres se miraron confundidos con lo que dijo su madre.

- Para eso necesitamos tener sexo y para tener sexo necesitamos tener a alguien - dijo Sai tan claro como siempre.

- Sé esas cosas, ¿cómo creen que los tuve? - Dijo ella riéndose como gotas de sudor salieron de la cabeza de ellos.

- Y para encontrar a alguien, se necesita tiempo - dijo Itachi.

- ¿Tú qué me dices, Sasuke? - Preguntó ella dirigiéndose al hijo del medio.

- En mi caso, todas las doncellas del pueblo anda detrás de mí, no sé por dónde escoger - dijo él con altanería.

- Ya veo que todos ustedes tienen excusas estúpidas - dijo ella chasqueando los dedos y apareció su mano derecha, Kakashi con tres flechas doradas en un cojín. - Mandé a Tsunade, la bruja buena del bosque a crear estas tres flechas doradas muy especiales que los ayudarán al encontrar el amor de su vida.

- Nuestra madre por fin esta senil - dijo Sasuke incrédulo como los otros asentían con la cabeza.

- Te escuché - dijo ella dando una mirada asesina a Sasuke. - Cada uno tomará una flecha.

Kakashi pasó ante los príncipes y cada uno tomó una flecha.

- Kakashi los llevarán al pueblo, les vendarán los ojos y cada uno lanzara la flecha y se casaran con la persona donde cayó la flecha - explicó ella con total seriedad. - ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Estas borracha, madre? - Preguntó Itachi incrédulo.

- Si no me traen a su pareja esta noche los desterraré del reino y no traten de engañarme porque Kakashi los vigilará - dijo ella levantándose del trono y yéndose.

- Je, je, Kakashi, no tomarás en serio las palabras de nuestra madre, ¿cierto? – Dijo Sai con una sonrisita.

- No quiero que la reina me corte la cabeza, así que andando - dijo como cada uno ya tenía su flecha.

Se fueron del castillo y fueron al pueblo, cada uno en su caballo y Kakashi detrás de ellos en el carruaje. Al ver a los príncipes en la plaza, doncellas y plebeyos se reunieron a ver. Kakashi cubrió los ojos de Itachi con una venda y le pasó el arco. Lanzó la flecha.

- Aquí esta tu futuro esposo - dijo Kakashi quitándole la venda, Itachi miró ante el chico de larga cabellera rubia y grandes ojos azules ante él.

- ¿Cómo... cómo te llamas? - Preguntó Itachi extasiado ante semejante belleza.

- Deidara.

Kakashi vendó los ojos de Sai y éste arrojó la flecha.

- Aquí esta tu futuro esposo - dijo Kakashi quitándole la venda, Sai miró expectante al chico de cabellos rojos fuego y ojos celestes entre la multitud.

- Qué lindo - dijo Sai acariciándole la mejilla.

- No seas... grrr - Gaara estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Kakashi vendó los ojos de Sasuke y éste sonrió con soberbia, era el mejor arquero, iba a conseguir algo mejor que lo que consiguió sus hermanos, arrojó la flecha, todos miraron la flecha que se fue volando sobre las casas hasta el bosque, muy, muy lejos, casi fuera de los confines del reino.

- ¿Dónde esta el suertudo que pasará la vida con Sasuke Uchiha? - Preguntó él quitándose la venda.

- Eh... - Kakashi no sabía qué decir, con lo lejos que lanzó la flecha debía estar perdida.

- Te pasaste - dijo Itachi.

- Qué buena puntería - dijo Sai con sarcasmo.

- ¿Hay más de esas flechas mágicas? - Dijo Sasuke.

- La reina solo mandó a hacer tres para cada uno, la bruja Tsunade cobra un kilo de oro por flecha - dijo Kakashi.

- Mami te va a matar - dijo Sai riéndose.

- No te preocupes, aquí hay muchas doncellas y donceles, escoja el que te plazca - dijo Itachi.

- De acuerdo - dijo Sasuke caminando entre las doncellas con escote profundo y donceles de belleza sensual.

Entonces todos gritaron asustados porque un zorro de color naranja con nueve colas largas se hizo camino entre ellos.

- No se preocupen aldeanos, plebeyos, yo los rescataré - dijo Sasuke desenfundando su espada para matar al zorro salvaje que se metió al reino.

- Espera - dijo Itachi deteniéndolo.

- No te necesito, puedo matarlo solo - dijo Sasuke.

- No puedes matarlo - dijo Itachi. - Es con quien te vas a casar.

- No bromees - dijo Sasuke mirando la pata izquierda delantera del zorro, tenía la flecha dorada en su tobillo.

- Tu hermano tiene razón, la reina ordenó que debían casarse con el que tuviera la flecha y - dijo Kakashi nervioso.

- ¿Estan locos? Sasuke Uchiha no se va a casar con un zorro - dijo él en shock.

- Tu novio no esta mal, por las noches estarás calientito - burló Sai como miraba al zorro de gran pelaje.

- Jodanse - dijo Sasuke traumado como Itachi llevó a Deidara en su caballo y Sai hizo lo mismo con Gaara mientras que él miró al zorro gigante y se fue asqueado.

En el castillo Mikoto ya tenía un gran banquete y sacerdote para la ceremonia, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

- No me puedes casar con una bestia - dijo Sasuke enojado.

- Tienes que hacerlo - dijo Mikoto mirando el zorro con miedo. - Esas flechas son especiales, te indican el verdadero amor de tu vida.

- Eso es estúpido, ni es humano, es un zorro, lo asaré a la parrilla!

- No puedes asarlo, tienes que casarte.

Sasuke tuvo que obedecer a su madre, ella podía hacerle algo peor que echarlo del castillo, cortarle la cabeza. Así que sus hermanos se casaron con hermosos chicos mientras que él con un zorro fenómeno de nueve colas. En la fiesta todos se asustaban y se reían del esposo de Sasuke.

- Tus hijos tendrán orejas y cola - burló Sai.

- Escuché que los zorros se comen a sus parejas después de aparear - dijo Gaara fríamente.

- Tengo miedo - dijo Deidara mirando al zorro.

- Yo te protegeré - dijo Itachi abrazándolo fuerte.

- ¿Esta noche dormirán en el establo? - Preguntó Sai.

- Más bien irán de luna de miel al zoológico - dijo Gaara.

- Ya es tarde, iré a dormir - dijo Sasuke rabioso por las bromas y risas, hasta los sirvientes hacían chistes y lo señalaban.

- No olvides a tu mascota, digo esposo - dijo Sai muerto de la risa.

Sasuke se fue a su cuarto con el zorro detrás.

- Ya entra - dijo haciendo señas para que el zorro entrara al cuarto, después se encerró con seguro. - Escucha, bestia inmunda, tú te quedas en el rincón, no te me acerques - dijo Sasuke riéndose. - Mañana conseguiré un hueso y lo envenenaré, mi madre no podrá culparme de ser viudo - dijo Sasuke empezando a quitarse la ropa para ir a dormir.

El zorro obediente se fue al rincón y se acostó ahí. El gran reloj del pueblo resonó por todo reino marcando la medianoche, Sasuke terminó de quitarse la ropa quedándose solo en bóxers, cuando se giró en vez de ver a la bestia peluda vio a un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel perlada bañada en sudor, era un chico con un hermoso cuerpo delgado y músculos definidos encogido en un rincón como un animalito asustado... no faltaba decir que estaba desnudo y a merced del príncipe.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó Sasuke caminando lentamente hacia el extraño.

- Soy Naruto, tu esposo.

- ¡¿Mi qué?

he estado enferma y por eso corté My boyfriend is my boyfriend, yo extraño mucho hacer ese fic y a los lectores, XD kiero actualizar esta semana, merezco k me flagelen, XD igual lo más feo no es no tener inspiración sino perder todo el interés cuando haces algo y yo creo k aún me gust escribir, después d todo falta el bodorio y las fotos de sakura con sasuke :O no se puede perder la cara k va a poner todos, XD


	2. Capítulo 2: In love with a stranger

**Capítulo 2: In love with a stranger.**

- Soy tu esposo.

- No estoy para bromas, ¿dónde esta el mugroso zorro?

- Soy yo.

- Eso es imposible - dijo Sasuke aturdido por tanta belleza, ese chico era tan hermoso, con expresiones tan finas y un cuerpo tan deseable, no podía ser esa bestia.

- ¿Porqué te digo que soy tu esposo si no? - Preguntó Naruto con un puchero como se levantó del piso, su tobillo izquierdo seguía herido por la flecha y sangraba.

- Porque todos quieren conmigo, soy tan perfecto - dijo Sasuke con orgullo, entonces Naruto se desmayó contra sus brazos.

Sasuke miró a Naruto inconsciente preocupado sin saber qué hacer.

- Si llamo a los sirvientes, ellos llaman a mi madre si ella ve que no estoy con el zorro sino con éste extraño me va a matar - dijo Sasuke con Naruto en brazos, el rubio estaba caliente y sonrojado, sudaba mucho como si tuviera fiebre.

Sasuke lo cargó hasta el baño real donde había un jacuzzi, puso a Naruto con cuidado adentro y movió el grifo para que lo llenara de agua fría. Era la primera vez que Sasuke veía un ser tan hermoso, se inclinó hacia Naruto y unió sus labios contra los de él, su sabor era dulce, entonces Naruto lanzó un leve quejido de dolor que hizo que el pelinegro se alejara preocupado.

- Estas despierto - dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Porqué me besabas? - Preguntó Naruto encogido en el jacuzzi, Sasuke desde afuera parecía un hombre imponente que le daba miedo.

- ¿No que soy tu esposo?

- No es algo que escogí, no podía hablar - dijo Naruto ya que cuando estaba en forma zorro, entendía todo a su alrededor como cualquier humano, pero no podía hablar o hacer nada para comunicarse.

- Si eres ese zorro, debes tener la herida de la flecha en tu tobillo - dijo Sasuke cogiéndole la pierna derecha, su tobillo era tan suave y sin rastros de cicatrices. - Mentiroso.

- Es en la otra pierna - dijo Naruto muerto de vergüenza.

- A ver - Sasuke lo soltó, se quitó los bóxers y metió al jacuzzi haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué haces?

- En esta posición es más cómodo.

El jacuzzi apenas cabía ellos dos, Naruto encogió sus piernas con timidez como Sasuke extendió sus piernas hacia él apresándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- Ahora sí - dijo rodeando a Naruto con sus brazos, buscó su otra pierna y encontró una herida de flecha. - ¿En serio eres tú?

- Perdóname.

- ¿Porqué?

- Supongo que esperabas alguien mejor por esposo y no alguien maldito como yo - dijo Naruto con un dejo de tristeza.

- No seas tonto - dijo Sasuke tomándolo por la barbilla. - Contigo me gané la lotería, eres hermosísimo - acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Le dices eso a todos? - Dijo Naruto ilusionado por las palabras melosas.

- Solo a ti, mi precioso - dijo Sasuke pasando sus dedos por los labios de Naruto, el rubio hipnotizado por el roce pegó más su cuerpo contra la de Sasuke y los dos se besaron.

Al terminar el baño, Sasuke cargó a Naruto hacia la cama y lo recostó sobre las sábanas de satín. Sasuke se quedó admirando tanta belleza, pero Naruto estaba avergonzado ya que su miembro empezaba a despertarse, tomó la sábana para cubrirse, pero Sasuke se le fue encima deteniéndolo.

- Quiero hacerte mío - dijo Sasuke roncamente, dejando escapar un gemido a los oídos de Naruto.

Presionó su miembro erguido contra el del rubio al mismo tiempo que lo empezó a besar. Naruto estaba tan extasiado por las caricias, pasaba sus manos por la fuerte espalda del pelinegro, se besaban con gran pasión y deseo, Sasuke empujó su miembro con cuidado dentro de la entrada virginal de Naruto haciendo que lanzara un grito de dolor.

- Lo lamento - pidió Sasuke deteniéndose dentro de él.

- Yo solo quiero que tú seas mi dueño - dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta sangrar.

Sasuke alentado por esas palabras, sacó su miembro y volvió a penetrarlo, comenzando un vaivén lento, besando y acariciando a su hermoso esposo para no lastimarlo, entonces los dos alcanzaron el clímax y Sasuke se vino dentro de Naruto, llenándolo.

Al día siguiente, el sol salía por la ventana, Sasuke despertó temprano, Naruto dormía apaciblemente en sus brazos.

- Buenos días - dijo Sasuke dándole un mordisquito en la oreja, Naruto sonrió en su sueño.

Sasuke salió de la cama despacio para no despertarlo y se cambió para ir a ver a su familia que siempre estaba en el comedor a esa hora.

- Dime, chicos, ¿cómo les fue anoche? - Preguntó Mikoto mirando a Itachi y Deidara y después miró a Sai y Gaara.

- Madre, esas cosas no se preguntan - dijo Itachi como Deidara se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

- Si no pregunto cómo voy a saber que ustedes hicieron su trabajo como esposos, ya quiero tener nietos! - Dijo ella como una niña.

- Yo hice mi trabajo como esposo n_n - dijo Sai. - Varias veces, ¿cierto, Gaarita? - Dijo alimentándolo con una fresa bañada en chocolate.

- No hables de esas cosas ante todos - dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado.

- ¿Y dónde esta Sasuke y su esposo? - Preguntó Mikoto viendo los puestos vacíos.

- Aquí estoy, mamá - dijo Sasuke tan feliz que pasó por toda la mesa besando a todo el mundo.

- Al parecer tuviste una gran noche - dijo Itachi sorprendido.

- Sasukito sacó lo bestia con esa bestia - dijo Sai burlón.

- No llames a Naruto así - dijo Sasuke enojado.

- ¿Hasta le diste nombre a tu mascota?

- Naruto es mejor que tu esperpento.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a Gaara? - Gritó Sai levantándose de la silla y los dos se pusieron a pelear.

- Basta o los mando al calabozo - dijo Mikoto. - Sasuke, cuéntanos qué pasó.

- Mi esposo, el zorro, en realidad es un hermoso ser humano, es un chico como de mi edad, tiene una cabellera rubia muy sedosa, sus ojos son como cristales azules, sus labios saben a caramelo y su piel es calientita y... él es el más hermoso de todos, más hermoso que estos - dijo con desprecio hacia sus cuñados.

- ¿En serio? Wow, quiero ver - dijo Mikoto cogiéndolo del brazo. - Llévame a ver a ese chiquillo que te hace tan feliz.

Itachi y Sai los siguieron con sus esposos, querían ver con sus propios ojos que ese zorro era en realidad un adonis.

- No hagan ruido que sigue dormido - dijo Sasuke entrando al cuarto, todos rodearon la cama y Sasuke quitó la sábana.

En la cama estaba un gran zorro anaranjado con nueve largas colas.

- Qué asco, te dormiste con un animal! - Dijo Gaara.

- Tranquilo, Sasuke, estas tan enamorado de tu esposo que lo confundes con un chico guapo - dijo Sai riéndose.

- Bueno, si la sirenita puede tener hijos, supongo que tu esposo puede darme nietos también - dijo Mikoto confundida.

- Mejor Vámonos todos - dijo Itachi.

- Se vería bien con un moño - dijo Deidara señalando al zorro.

- - gritó Sasuke humillado y confundido.

Todos se fueron, dejándolo solo con el zorro que despertó con los gritos. Al ver a Sasuke, Naruto sonrió moviendo sus bigotes y corrió hacia Sasuke, pero Sasuke se alejó con mala cara, Naruto abrió el hocico para hablar, pero no podía.

- No, no me acosté con esto - dijo Sasuke cubriendo al zorro con las sábanas. - Si los plebeyos se enteran todos se reirán de mí, dirán que soy un loco que lo hace con animales - dijo Sasuke cargando a Naruto (zorro) hacia el jardín.

El muy iluso de Naruto creía que Sasuke lo llevaba a dar un paseo, pero Sasuke se detuvo ante el lago y lo arrojó ahí. Naruto movió sus patas desesperado tratando de mantenerse a flote, pero se hundía y se ahogaba.


	3. Capítulo 3: The moon curse

**Capítulo 3: The moon curse.**

- Mañana diré a mi madre que el zorro esta muerto - dijo Sasuke contento, paseaba por el jardín bajo la luz de la luna.

El lago estaba tranquilo, no había rastro del zorro, al parecer murió ahogado, pensó feliz.

- Si solo Naruto estuviera conmigo... - Suspiró desolado, tal vez Naruto fue un sueño y nunca más lo volverá a ver.

La luz de luna cayó sobre unos arbustos, Sasuke vio un cuerpo tirado entre las hojas.

- ¿Naruto? - Gritó al ver el rostro pálido del chico y corrió a socorrerlo. - ¡Eres tú, Naruto! - Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, lo cargó en sus brazos, el rubio estaba desmayado, desnudo y su piel fría y mojada como si hubiera estado en el lago. - Despierta, ¿qué te pasó? Háblame!

Naruto abrió los ojos con dificultad, al ver a Sasuke sonrió, pero recordó que por la mañana él intentó matarlo, asustado, Naruto lo alejó y se fue corriendo.

- Espera! No te haré daño! - Gritó Sasuke corriendo detrás de Naruto, pero el chico estaba tan asustado que el otro lo fuera a intentar matar otra vez que siguió corriendo. - Detente! Ahí es peligroso! - Gritó Sasuke como Naruto iba hacia un precipicio ya que el castillo estaba sobre un acantilado.

Naruto lanzó un grito de terror, no se de tuvo a tiempo y cayó por el abismo. Sasuke todo impulsivo se arrojó al vacío para seguirlo y juntos cayeron contra unas arenas negras, ahí en época pasada se usaba como cementerio, por eso el suelo era negro y rodeado de calaveras.

- Naruto, ¿estas bien? Me muero si no lo estas - dijo Sasuke desesperado como se arrastró hacia Naruto, el rubio estaba encogido, con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas, tenía varias raspaduras por todo su cuerpo. - ¿Quién te hizo esto? - Preguntó Sasuke quitándose la camisa.

- Tú me hiciste esto - dijo Naruto con rabia en la voz, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos lo traicionaban.

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo recuerdo que te dejé en mi cuarto por la mañana y ya no estabas - dijo Sasuke cubriéndolo con la camisa. - Tú te fuiste y en tu lugar estaba ese zorro fenómeno de nueve colas.

- Ese zorro fenómeno soy yo.

-¿Es una broma? - Dijo Sasuke sacudiéndolo por los hombros con tanta fuerza que le abrió las heridas, al ver que lo lastimaba se alejó. - ¿Te contrató Sai o Itachi? ¿Quieren reírse de mí porque me casé con un zorro?

- Esta bien si no me crees - dijo Naruto dándole la espalda, se acostó en el suelo en posición fetal para dormir.

Sasuke no dijo nada, dejó descansar al ojiazul y se quedó sentado a su lado para protegerlo ya que en ese cementerio bajo el castillo podía haber lobos salvajes. Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó primero, Sasuke dormía sentado y con brazos cruzados.

- Yo te amo y me duele que quieras matarme - dijo Naruto rozando la mejilla de Sasuke con ternura. - Por las mañanas soy un zorro, el que tanto odias y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la maldición.

Naruto besó a Sasuke y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, después se alejó para irse ya que si Sasuke despertaba y al verlo en forma de zorro podía intentar matarlo otra vez. Naruto se adentró al cementerio, había muchos cadáveres y cuervos volando de un lado a otro, picoteando los huesos en busca de carne. Cansado, Naruto se dejó caer sobre un montón de hojas secas, se sentía más cansado que nunca y no era precisamente por las heridas, inconscientemente puso la mano en su estomago.

- Estas embarazado - dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios platinos apareciendo entre las tumbas, en sus manos llevaba muchos huesos. - No te esfuerces o puedes perder al bebé.

- No digas tonterías, vieja bruja, no estoy embarazado.

- Soy una bruja, pero no vieja, mocoso - dijo la mujer quitándose la capucha que llevaba.

Era una mujer pálida, con un punto con forma de diamante morado en la frente.

- Soy Tsunade, la bruja buena del bosque - dijo ella como Naruto la miraba confundido. - Siempre vengo aquí por huesos para mis pócimas.

- Pues siga tu camino.

- ¿Quieres que llame a tu esposo para que venga por ti?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Yo lo sé todo - dijo ella. - Pero Sasuke no lo sabe, más bien esta confundido.

- Él ni me cree.

- Dile todo sobre la maldición.

- ¿Y si sigue sin creerme?

- Entonces nunca romperás la maldición y el bebé que llevas también será como tú, de día un zorro y de noche un humano, es un destino horrible, hay muchos cazadores en busca de seres mágicos.

Apenas Naruto terminó de hablar con Tsunade, el sol salió completamente y él se transformó en un zorro mientras que ella siguió recogiendo huesos. Naruto tenía mucho miedo, si Sasuke no le creía, no solo iba a matarlo a él sino a su hijo y Naruto no iba a dejar que nadie matara a su hijo.

- Naruto! - Gritó Sasuke caminando en dirección suya, Naruto (zorro) se metió tras unas rocas para esconderse. - Otra vez lo perdí, ¿eres un sueño o estas escondido? Sal ya mismo, te lo ordena Sasuke Uchiha! Sal! No me iré hasta que aparezcas! - Gritó Sasuke yendo por todo el lugar hasta el anochecer. - Soy un idiota, mataré a Itachi y Sai por hacerme esta clase de bromas - dijo listo para irse.

Escuchó unos ruidos, se giró emocionado hacia unas rocas.

- ¡Naruto! - Se acercó al escondite y dos lobos salvajes se le fue encima. - Demonios - dijo sacando la daga que llevaba escondida en la bota y la usó para defenderse, pero apareció dos lobos más rodeándolo.

El primero se arrojó para morderle el brazo, otros dos mordieron sus piernas. Sasuke forcejeó con ellos y les rajó el pecho con la daga atravesándoles el corazón, matándolos, pero aparecía más lobos.

- Demonios, no puedo irme sin Naruto - dijo preocupado, tal vez los lobos se llevaron a Naruto.

El lobo más grande se le fue por detrás golpeándole la espalda, Sasuke cayó al suelo, no podía levantarse, el golpe le fracturó los huesos de la espalda, alentados por la sangre, los lobos pequeños se acercaron para alimentarse, abrieron grande sus bocas para rajar la carne con sus colmillos, en eso apareció un zorro de nueve colas y corrió hacia los lobos y los embistió alejándolos. Hasta los lobos sabían que ese zorro era una bestia maldita, asustados huyeron, el zorro encaró a Sasuke, lamiéndole la cara.

- ¿Estas vivo? - Preguntó Sasuke reconociendo a su esposo antes de desmayarse.

El zorro se puso a lamer las heridas, la luna apareció lentamente por el cielo negro y el reloj marcó la medianoche con campanazos por todo el reino. Para cuando Sasuke despertó, Naruto (humano) estaba en sus brazos.

- ¡Estas bien! - Exclamó lleno de alegría, dándole un beso tan grande que lo despertó.

- Sasuke.

- Creí que esos lobos y... - Sasuke miró a todos lados. - ¿Dónde esta?

- ¿Quién?

- El zorro.

- Soy yo - dijo Naruto tomando a Sasuke para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Tú me salvaste de esos lobos? - Dijo ante las heridas y cortadas en el pequeño cuerpo del rubio.

- Sé que no me crees.

- Explícamelo.

- Es difícil de entender.

- Necesito que trates al menos de explicármelo - dijo Sasuke entre confundido y enojado. - No sé quién eres y te amo y no sé con quién me casé y dices que eres tú, es tan confuso, ¿quieres enloquecerme?

- ¿Me amas?

- Sí y necesito que me digas si me odias.

- No te odio! Te amo! Sasuke, te amo!

- ¿Entonces porqué apareces y desapareces?

- Porque... Por las noches soy humano y por las mañanas soy zorro.

- No te... digo... ¿Cómo puede pasar eso?

- Al otro lado de tu reino, cruzando el mar, ahí esta mi reino, la bruja mala Sakura mató a mis padres y quiso casarse conmigo para ser reina, pero me negué y ella me hechizó, la única que puede deshacerse del hechizo es ella, si acepto ser su esposo, ella me liberará.

- Nunca, tú ya eres mi esposo, mío, esa maldita la mataré!

- Si la matas siempre estaré maldito.

- Debe haber otra forma de que seas humano completamente.

Naruto miró a otro lado entre esperanzado y derrotado.

- ¿Sabes otra forma?

- Ahora estamos en media luna - dijo mirando el cielo. - Cuando la luna sea un gran círculo completo y sea llena y se tiñe de rojo...

- Haré lo que sea para salvarte.

- Tienes que decir que me amas bajo la luna de color rojo.

- Eso es tan fácil, yo te amo - dijo Sasuke.

- Yo solo tengo esa oportunidad, si no me amas de verdad y dices una mentira, seré un zorro y moriré en esa forma.

- Claro que te amo, te amo, Naruto, te lo diré en todas las lunas - dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo, cargó a Naruto en sus brazos. - Aprovechamos que es de noche y te presento a mi madre y hermanos para que se mueran de envidia.

- No! Si se corre la voz que estoy aquí, Sakura vendrá con sus secuaces y matará a todos... como en mi reino.

- Mi reino es muy poderoso, si ella viene, morirá en mis manos.

- No, por favor, Sasuke, no quiero más sangre, por favor, solo espera hasta que la luna se ponga roja.

- Esta bien - dijo Sasuke besándolo apasionadamente y juntos regresaron al castillo.


	4. Capítulo 4: He's my husband!

**Capítulo 4: He's my husband!**

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de la reina Mikoto, ella había invitado a todos los reyes y reinas de los reinos vecinos. Todos se fueron sin falta porque tenían mucha curiosidad de conocer a los esposo de los tres hermanos. Itachi, Deidara y Sai, Gaara estaban bailando en la pista de baile, deleitando los ojos de los presentes por su belleza y elegancia mientras que Sasuke estaba en un rincón, aburrido y deseoso de que fuera ya la medianoche para estar con Naruto.

- ¿Y dónde esta el esposo de Sasuke Uchiha? - Preguntó una chica de largos cabellos magenta, llevaba gafas que escondían unos ojos del mismo color.

- Hola, Karin - dijo Sasuke haciendo una reverencia a la princesa del reino vecino.

- La última vez que nos vimos no eras tan serio - dijo ella con coquetería, colgó su brazo del Sasuke y se apretujó sensualmente contra él, restregando su escote contra su cara.

- Ahora soy un hombre casado - dijo él apartándose un poco.

- Pero no veo a tu esposo por aquí, significa que eres mío - dijo ella con una sonrisa, lamió la mejilla de Sasuke antes de besarlo.

- No hagas esto otra vez - dijo Sasuke molesto como la tomó del cuello y la tiró a un lado.

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¿me cambias por un zorro rastrero? - Dijo ella ofendida como lo agarró del brazo violentamente.

- Es más que un zorro, es quien amo - dijo Sasuke sacudiendo el brazo para que ella lo soltara. - Y no grites que te pones en ridículo ante todos.

Sasuke dejó a una Karin furibunda y plantada en el salón de baile. Sasuke regresó a sus aposentos porque quería estar con Naruto, entonces Karin decidió seguirlo y cuando llegó al cuarto de Sasuke se escondió tras las puertas.

- Lamento dejarte solo, Naruto, la fiesta es aburrida, solo quiero estar contigo - dijo Sasuke sentándose en la cama donde estaba un zorro con muchas colas.

El zorro que también extrañaba mucho la compañía de Sasuke y se lamentaba no poder acompañarlo a la fiesta, dio un salto y se posó en el regazo de Sasuke y lamió sus mejillas.

- Tus bigotes me hacen cosquillas - dijo Sasuke riéndose como le acariciaba toda la espalda y enredaba las colas entre sus dedos.

Karin miraba incrédula la escena.

- Si a Sasuke le gusta las bestias peludas, yo seré una - dijo ella decidida como se iba.

En eso llegó la medianoche, Sasuke rodeaba al zorro en sus brazos y el zorro lentamente se transformaba en humano, un bello rubiales de ojos azules, desnudo y sentado en su regazo.

- He estado deseando hacer esto toda la mañana - dijo Sasuke acariciando la espalda de Naruto, lo acercó a él y le dio un beso apasionado.

- Yo he deseado lo mismo - dijo Naruto metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sasuke.

Naruto ya no podía más, cuando era un zorro no podía tocar a Sasuke, pero ahora que era humano, le arrancó los botones de la camisa y empezó a besar su pecho.

- Naruto, estas muy excitado - dijo Sasuke sorprendido como su miembro rozaba el del rubio que palpitaba desesperado por atención.

- Por favor, Sasuke - dijo Naruto con la carita roja.

- No tienes que pedírmelo - dijo Sasuke acostándolo sobre la cama, jugueteó con sus pezones y lamió su pecho hasta alcanzar el miembro del menor.

- Aaaah! - Naruto lanzó un gemido de placer como Sasuke engulló su miembro.

Sasuke sacaba y metía el miembro de Naruto de la boca hasta hacerlo correrse.

- Eres delicioso - dijo Sasuke relamiéndose los labios y tomando toda la esencia del rubio, aquello lo hizo sonrojarse más y eso le gustaba a Sasuke ver a su zorrito tan excitado y tímido. - Ahora quiero entrar en ti - dijo Sasuke besando su muslo con delicadeza.

- Hazlo, uh... - dijo Naruto entreabriendo las piernas, su entrada estaba húmeda por tanto deseo e invitaba a Sasuke entrar.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo, su miembro estaba que explotaba, empujó con cuidado dentro de Naruto haciendo que éste lanzara un gemido de placer. Naruto quedó sobre Sasuke y empezó a mover su cintura montándolo, el miembro de éste salía y entraba de él golpeando su punto G haciendo que una ola de placer recorriera todo su cuerpo.

- Voy... a... Naruto - dijo Sasuke respirando agitadamente.

- Hazlo, lléname, aaah, mi príncipe - dijo Naruto mordiéndose el labio.

Sasuke aceleró las embestidas y con una última estocada llenó con su esencia el interior de su amado.

- Sasuke soy tan feliz porque te tengo - dijo Naruto cansado, acostó la cabeza contra su pecho.

- Yo siento lo mismo, haré lo que sea por ti - dijo Sasuke rodeándolo sobreprotectoramente con sus brazos.

Miró por la ventana, la luna ya se había puesto redondita y grande, ¿cuánto faltaba para que fuera roja?


End file.
